Tasuki's Live Journal Returns
by cutepiku
Summary: A sequel to Tasuki's Live Journal. Based on the Manga's OAV's Vol 14 to 18, Tasuki keeps up updated on his journey through Fushigi Yuugi. Please R&R, It makes me smile.
1. Book 14 'Begin'

**Tasuki's Live Journal Returns**

This is the return. The anticipated return of the craziest senshi's crazy Journal!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Tasuki, Fushigi Yuugi, or anyone else in this. But whatever. You know you like it. Go Yuu Watase.

BTW: I was seriously thinking of calling this "Tasuki's Live Journal Next" as a play on "Slayers" "Slayers Next" "Slayers Return", etc. I choose Returns though.

* * *

**Post 1**

Yeah, I totally forgot about this journal for the last 2 years. Not like anyone would care much, but whatever.

So, some crazy crap happened today. I moved back to my family's house for a while, to do some visiting, and junk. So my stupid sister, Ai-tong (A/N That's her name in the manga, though in the anime, it's Aidou), sent me out to gather some firewood. So there I was, looking for some way to stall, when I see Miaka and Tamahome! Except it wasn't Tamahome (but I'll get to that after), but it was. Yeah, I make no sense.

So there I am, there they are, and there is this crazy demon thing attacking them. So I burn it to ash, and they are all like "Tasuki, we love you!!" or whatever.

I took them home, and they meet and greet with the natives I call family. It's all good, until Ma comes over and squashed me with her huge boobs. Suzaku, woman! She needs to watch where she is aiming those things.

Then ANOTHER demon thing comes along, and I burn it. And Ma freaks out, saying I ruined dinner!

So after some good ol' family fun, this stone thing I found where Miaka and Tama disappear started wiggin' out. I gave it to Taka (that's his new name, because he was reborn in Miaka's world as some other dude), and he got his memories back that well.. included me!

Not to long after that, they disappeared. I was like "What the eff?!" and Ai-tong was crying, because she wanted to do Miaka's hair.

And that is my update.

**Current Mood:** Crazy Happy

**Comments:**

_Woow! It was so nice seeing you again Tasuki!!  
-Miaka_

_We didn't say "Tasuki, we love you"! Why the hell would we do that?  
-Taka  
_

* * *

**Post 2**

Man, it's been like.. a week or something!

I dunno. So I was working the farm, and I get crushed by a flying Miaka and Taka! Why the hell are they back?

Miaka was all like "We need to find Chichiri! Those stone things give back Taka's memory!" and then Chichiri just popped out of nowhere, and gave me a heart attack! Pretty much out of nowhere, he takes us to see Taiitsukun, and everyone else is there! It was like a dead reunion!

So Chichiri gave Miaka the stone, and she was distracted by the reunion, so Taka didn't quite get to... absorb it? I dunno what he does. But then this black thing ate Miaka, and we were all like "Woo.." and Taka had a classic Tamahome-like freak attack, and grabbed her, getting pulled in too.

Taiitsukun pulled them back, and this demon lord dude was there, and crazy junk. Then a Nyan-nyan came along, and protected Miaka and Taka from the demon dude's devastating attack of doom!

So Taka popped his orb thing, and got all kinds of Chichiri filled memories.

We all decided to help Miaka and Taka get Taka's memories back. I dunno why. Something to do, I guess.

Then they poofed away again.

**Current Mood:** Confused

**Comments:**

_That was SOO nice of you Tasuki! Thanks for helping out!!  
-Miaka_

_...Classic Tamahome-like freak attack?  
-Taka_

_Ah, senile Tama is so fun to make fun of!  
-Nuriko_

_..I'm not a Demon Dude of Doom. You all suck.  
-Tenkou_

_

* * *

Q. Why did I do this?_  
A. I was getting a few messages and e-mails to do a sequel to my "Tasuki's Live Journal". I was thinking of not doing one, because I don't know anything about the OAV's. Quite a few months ago, I borrowed my friends DVD's of the OAV's, and I was planning on watching them, and typing new entries, but I never did.

I suddenly felt like writing today. So I did.

These are based completely on Vol 14-18 of the Fushigi Yuugi Manga. Unlike my other story, this will be posted by books. So this is based completely on Tasuki's appearance in Book 14. My old pattern was 5-6 (I can't remember) entries per chapter. So, this will be different.

That means there will be 5 chapters. So enjoy. I'll try to update this daily like I did previously.

However, I am absolutely sure there will be a one or two day break during this. I'll post about why when it happens. 


	2. Book 15 'Denial'

Part 2! The first scene to make fun of Tasuki's Miaka obsession! Hooray!

Honestly, I hate that pairing. So I made Tasuki deny any feelings. That will be difficult to avoid later on, however. So I dub this "Tasuki in denial"

Enjoy.

* * *

**Post 3**

So, we were all partying at Taiitsukuns, and she was concentrating on that 'photo' thing that Miaka gave all of us. I was minding my own buisness, when Miaka flies down, and our heads hit. Man, why do they always land on me!?

So everyone ignores my pain, and that demon dude comes along, and tries to kill us. Isn't he nice?

Taiitsukun sent all of us all over the place with the last of her power. Me and Miaka ended up drowning in a lake. She wasn't breathing, and I panicked. So I gave her mouth-to-mouth, and Chichiri accused me of making out with her! Why would I do that?!

Miaka told us that the next stone was at the palace, according to her picture, so Chichiri shot us all there. When we arrived, Hotohori was casually floating around in the shrine. We woke him up, and visited the Empress, who was sick, and not talking. But she heard, or saw Hotohori (I'm not to sure), and began talking like a crazy person.

Then we saw 'Hori's kid, and this demon popped out of his toy. Hotohori possesed his kid, and hacked the demon up, and all was well again. Hotohori went like that to see his woman, and they were all lovey-dovey, but from where we were standing... it didn't look all that right.

We discovered the orb was in his kid, so I tried to shake it out, and 'Hori freaked on me. Then these maids came and tried to stab the kid, and probably etch the orb out.

I saw the dude who was making the maids do that, and tried to attack him, but he used his crazy meta-whatever powers and changed into a different demon. Then Miaka, as if to take the attention from me, decided to disappear again.

Attention whore.

**Current Mood:** Peeved

**Comments:  
**_I'm not an attention whore!!  
-Miaka_

_**Reply:** I say you are._

_You... you MADE OUT WITH MY MIAKA?!  
-Taka_

_**Reply:** As I said, I didn't. Chichiri is seein' things!  
_

* * *

**Post 4**

We spent the night at the palace, and we woke up to find this giant... jelly like thing decided to eat the palace. We're all trying to protect the kid and the Empress, but it wasn't working out to well. Actually, it made me feel kinda' sick.

I saw Miaka and Tama running towards us in the hall, so I decided to flame them. Just missed, but it was worth it to piss off Tama again.

Conviently, the monsters core decided to slink up, so Hotohori stabbed it, and all was happy again.

Finally, the Empress and the kid could see Hotohori again. But since he was a ghost, the kid tried to hug him, and instead fell through 'em. So Tama offered up himself to be possesed so Hotohori could be with his family.

Then the kid said his first word. I got all choked up. It was cute. Good thing no one was paying attention to me.

So the kid spewed up (I guess) the orb, and Taka got his Hotohori filled dreams back. (That came out wrong. Ah hell)

Taka and Miaka made-out some, and went home. The end.

**Current Mood:** Choked up

**Comments:**  
_Well, my son is truely a reason to bring tears to ones eyes. He is beautiful, like me.  
-Hotohori_

_**Reply:** ..That wasn't why I was crying. Dimwit._

_..My Hotohori filled dreams?! Those were memories!  
-Taka_

_**Reply:** I thought what I said sounded better_

_I noticed you crying.  
-Chichiri_

_Me too!  
-Miaka

* * *

_

I'm sorry about the lameness of this chapter. I'm so sick, my eyes are watering, and making seeing things a challenge. I can't tell if my humour was effected by this, however. I think it was, personally. 

Whateva'

Just gimme reviews. I'm greedy.


	3. Book 16 'Strippin'

W00t, half-way through! Man, the entire book consisted of one day... so I made Tasuki get bored of it (like me), and break it into two posts.

I never realized that the OAV's had so little appearances from the senshi. How boring.

* * *

**Post 5**

Me, Chiri, and the ghost of Hori' were travelling about, because we think we may know where the next orb was. Suddenly, I felt like somethin' was comin'. I looked up to the sky, and managed to catch Miaka before she clobbered me, _again_. Miaka told us how Taka was cheating on her, and we all tried to cheer her up (while secretly laughing to ourselves).

So we went out to look for the orb, when we thought we saw Nuriko, but it was actually his older brother, Lu-Huo. (A/N: Another Chinese name. Anime viewers know him by Roko, or something...) We went back to Nuri and his brothers house, and the brother asked us to light some incense for Nuri. All of a sudden, the ghost of Nuriko came in! We noticed Nuriko's orb, but the brother wouldn't give it up! (Jerk)

Then Taka decided to crush me, since Miaka didn't get to. Miaka poked Taka's ear, and Taka had a freak out. Spider bite, or something, I dunno. But apparently he was poisoned.. through the ear?

Lu-Huo atleast was keeping us for dinner, so he moved us to another room (to shut up Taka, because people were staring). He started to freak out again, just because Miaka went near, which made her upset. So everyone was moopy. We decided to melt the crystal that Nuri's orb was in, so we gave it to Taka, who had ANOTHER freak out (what a show stealer!). All these happy demons came about, and Chichiri jumped in to stop them. Apparently Lu-Huo saw the demons, grabbed his orb, and ran like a sissy.

**Current Mood:** Moopy?

**Comments:**  
_I wasn't trying to freak out! It hurt!!  
-Taka_

_**Reply:** Wuss._

_My brother can be a bit of a sissy, huh?  
__-Nuriko_

_I don't try to crush you. I just do!  
-Miaka_

_Another entry in the amazing life of Tasuki, I see.  
-Chichiri_

_**Reply:** Wouldn't ya believe it!!_

* * *

**Post 6  
**_(Later that night...)_

Well, I decided to post some more!

Taka had collapsed, because of his demon bite, or something. Miaka and Chichiri decided that getting back the orb might help him out, so Miaka went to chase him down. I caught up with her, and we rode my horse a little ways. I guess I pissed off Miaka, because she jumped off, and said she was going herself.

So another demon popped up, and slashed my side as a I protected Miaka, after our lil' feud. I got poisoned, so Miaka stripped off my shirt (Wooow, getting personal now, aren't we?!) and sucked out the poison. Then SHE stripped off HER shirt, and tied it around my wound.

Then, dun dun DUN! She realised, "Hey, maybe we can do that to Taka's wound!" So back we went. So on the way back, Nuriko found us, as he was dragging his brother back. Poor kid, could he even SEE Nuriko? So Nuriko picked us all up, and dragged us back to the place.

Miaka was gonna try the suckin' thing, when she remembered "Duh, my closeness hurts him." So I went in, and her elbowed me in the cut. Thanks man. Miaka decided to go for round two, so Nuriko held Taka down, Nyan Nyan was laying on him (She claims it was to keep the demons in... weird..), and so we tried.

Apparently that didn't work, but Lu-Huo could see Nuriko now! So Nuriko convinced Lu-Huo to help, so they BOTH help him down, and Miaka jumped in again. It worked, and Miaka spit out the demon, which Hotohori sliced up good. Then they did their little 'Make-out-Make-up" thing, and all was well.

So Lu-Huo finally gave us the orb, and Taka had his little Nuriko-memories return. Oh happy-days! The two went back, and we all partied.

**Current Mood:** Happy!

**Comments:**  
_Why was my Miaka half naked?  
-Taka_

_**Reply:** As I said, she stripped to tie her shirt around my wound. Ask HER._

_You made it sound alot worse then it was!!  
-Miaka_

_Yay! I'm remembered!  
-Nuriko_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, yeah. I'm feeling a lil' better now, but yeah. Still sick. Always sick. 

But don't mind me. I like comments.

Tasuki does too. So this time, HE demands reviews!


	4. Book 17 'Rape'

So... I haven't written since about January. Oh wow. I'm surprised I came back. I suppose I felt it was my duty to finish this.

Anyways, I stopped because we found out my dog had cancer. She was suppose to be put down that week, so I was all upset..

It's October, and she's still around Oo;;. So yeah, umm, I just got lazy after that. SO HERE IS BOOK 17! YAY!

* * *

**Post 7**

The other guys and I decided to have a catch up... bath... date... and ummm... that sounds dirty.

Let's start this from another point.

Ah! Miaka fell into our world again! This time, NOT hitting me! She probably gotta hell of a lot of male nudity though..

Shoot, let's try this again.

How do you erase these things?

Ah hell.

So Miaka came back to us, and told us that Tenkou took Tama away. For some reason. I'm not even gonna touch that one. So Miaka got the Nyan Nyan to take her too... some place, and I tried to convince her to take me too. So Miaka ran off to fight Tenkou, and now we wait.

**Current Mood:** A little dazed

**Comments:**  
_Ummm, thanks for the concern, buddy.  
-Taka_

_I-I... I didn't see anything! SHUT UP!!_

_-Miaka_

_**Reply:** Yeah, you keep saying that..._

_Now that I think of it, yeah... that does sound rather dirty...  
-Nuriko_

_**Reply:** Exactly. What were we thinking?  
_

* * *

**Post 8**

Miaka came back, and Tenkou stole all of Tama's stone-thingy-orbs-of-stuff. How the hell would you do that? Carve them out of him? Anyways...

Tama and Miaka went all emo on us at that point. We still had three stones to find, but they decided it was sad time. It kind of pissed me off, so I went for a walk. And then some guy attacked me, and.. and stuff happened! OMG!

At this point, I kind of lost control of my mind, and I wasn't so funny anymore.

Lemme sum it up for you.

I took an under aged Miaka to a bar and almost raped her.

Yeah, you're all looking at me like I'm a bad guy! We'll, I'm not! THE KEY WORD IS 'ALMOST'.

So after a fun battle time with Tama, I went emo, and was about to kill myself with fire, when Mitsukake walked in. Then I blanked out.

Some party, huh? It must have been fun.

**Current Mood:** Angry

**Comments:  
**_Almost is not good enough...  
-Taka_

_**Reply:** Shush you, you probably do that on a daily basis._

_I forgive you!!  
-Miaka_

_I don't. You make me sick.  
-Hotohori_

_**Reply:** Love ya too, Hori._

_...I have no comments, no da.  
-Chichiri  
_

* * *

**Post 9**

So I tried to apologize today, and I made it sound really bad. I probably shouldn't have admitted that in the back of my mind, I had thought of it.

So now Miaka probably thinks I'm a serial rapist or something. That's cool, I guess...

Then that guy that attacked me came back. OH BOY, WHO GETS TO RAPE MIAKA NEXT?!

Ahem... turns out it was Chichiri's best friend, Fei-Gao (A/N Otherwise known as Hikou) and he was umm... out for a killin'?

So we got to here all about Chichiri's deliciously tragic past. How everyone died, and how he got his scare, yadda yadda, most people reading this should know the story... (unless we got Tenkou reading, then I don't know what to say.)

So yeah, he kidnapped Miaka! And then we all went home.

**Current Mood:** ..Happy?

**Comments:  
**_You are terrible!!  
-Miaka_

_We didn't just GO HOME.  
-Taka_

_**Reply:** Uh. Yeah. We did._

_My... deliciously tragic past...?  
-Chichiri_

_Ahaha... I know your every move! Loser.  
-Tenkou  
_

* * *

**Post 10**

So Chichiri, Tama and I went off to save Miaka, after all. I suppose we decided we do care for her. Funny, eh?

So Chichiri pretty much did a hero like job, and was doing most of the work... cuz... ummm, that dude had water, and I'm rather useless against water. And Tama just sucks. So it was overall a well thought out team.

Chichiri then grabbed his friend, and made his... cape thing into a... big ball?! And he wanted me to set it on fire with his friend and him in it. Which I did.

And then Tama went in, and beat him up or something. And the day was saved, thanks to... US!

Hotohori then came back with Chiriko, and we realized that two of the orby things had disappeared. So Tama's life sucks. So Tama went off to be pissy.

When he came back... I SAW THE REAL TAMA! So now we have doppelganger Tama's running around, and my head hurts.

**Current Mood:** Dizzy

**Comments:  
**_But... I'm the real Tamahome!  
-Taka_

_No, me.  
-Tamahome_

_ME!  
-Taka_

_Incorrect.  
-Tamahome_

_MY HEAD HURTS TOO!!  
-Miaka

* * *

_  
There, wasn't that wonderful. I honestly think I tried a little TOO hard at being funny. But, meh. I'm out of practice.

Um, reviews are cool. Do it. Or Tasuki will RAPE YOU!

Though, some will probably enjoy that. So do it anyways. 


	5. Book 18 'Epic'

I had said at the beginning that there would only be be five chapters.

I lied.

Read on, anyways.  
**

* * *

Post 11**

HOLY PLOT TWIST!!

So let me update you on the twin Tamahome story.

To test if it was the real Tamahome, I yelled 'GHOST BOY!!' and to my astonishment, he beat me into a tree. So it was definitely him.

He told us that he just... woke up? Two days ago, because Suzaku told him too. Then Tama (I shall refer to them as Tama and Tamahome, Tamahome being the celestial one..) got all prissy because he was a decoy, or something. So as Tama went to be all angry, we got attacked... again. This time by some guy that looked a lot like Chichiri's pal, but was called "Yong Shua" (A/N As if anyone would remember, but Yosui in the anime). So Tamahome saved us, and that made Tama sad, so he tried to escape, but we stopped him. (We, as in everyone but Miaka, and Tamahome).

So I yelled at him for wussing out, but he ran off anyways. Wuss face.

**Current Mood:** Pissed

**Comments:  
**_WUSS FACE?!  
-Taka_

_**Reply:** Uh, yeah._

_...Uhhh, I'm getting confused.  
-Miaka_

_Me too, and it's all about me...  
-Tamahome  
_

* * *

**Post 12**

Miaka went back to her world to talk to Tama. So the rest of us sat around and played a hearty game of pictionary while we waited.

When we finished, I was stilled pissed off, and then Tamahome came over, and was all pissy and "MIAKA LEFT ME, I'M GOING TO HURT YOU NOW!!" and it turned out that Tamahome wasn't Tamahome, but some evil guy.

Just as we were all pretty much dead, Miaka and Tama come back and are all "OMG, you guys are puppets?! I never knew!" because this monster guy used these strings and... turned us into marionettes. (I didn't know the word, Chichiri told me as we were hanging there.)

Chiriko then realized, "HEY, this is Yong Shua! He used the same attack! He stole Tama's memory, and that's why it's his chi we sense!" And then everything made sense... except why I was turning into a puppet.

As I was about to kill him, Miaka started yelling. Then Tama realized "Hey, I am Tamahome! Why have I been so moopy?!" So we got out of strings, and magically turned normal again!

STAY TUNED!!

**Current Mood:** Rather puppety...

**Comments:**  
_We played pictionary? I don't remember this?  
-Nuriko_

_**Reply:** It's because you weren't invited to the game._

_I can't believe you couldn't guess that I drew Tama-neko.  
-Hotohori_

_**Reply:** I'm sorry it looked like a pig!_

_Yay, I won pictionary!!  
-Chiriko_

_I wanna play!!  
-Miaka_

_...why is everyone discussing pictionary?!  
-Taka  
_

* * *

**Post 13**

We had finally decided to defeat Tenko, so we were all getting healed up by Mitsukake before our great big show down.

Chiriko told us a nice story about his family, and how his brother had a kid and named him after Chiriko. We discussed stuff like hardships we had faced previously, when Miaka and Tamahome decided to celebrate a marriage I didn't realized had happened between them! So we partied.

Well, we partied for like, 5 seconds. Then Tenkou attacked. We fought through all these demon things... and then Miaka got stabbed by a bunch of strings. So Tama and Tamahome-the-fake fought, and Tama practically lost. Miaka, however, decided to jump in the way. We couldn't do anything about it though, Tenkou made happy little wards around Tama and dead Miaka corpse thing of bloody fun.

So Tama went and hugged Tamahome, and Tamahome cried. I guess he doesn't like manly hugs.

AHEM. They then became one Tama at that point. So Tama went to fight Tenkou who finally appeared, and we finally got some screen time again!

Mitsukake saved her life but healing her, and that gave Tama a power boost (I guess?). Then they... umm... they went on fire. I don't know, I'm just telling you what I saw!

So I guess setting one's self on fire summons Suzaku, because he appeared. We'd never actually SEEN him in human form before, but we know a God when we see one. We're celestial warriors, we do stuff like that.

Suzaku called all his God friends (which consist of Genbu, Seriyu, and Byakko), and they beat Tenkou. Because we suck, and it's a Godly battle, which we do not fit into.

Taiitsukun then appeared, and we were all at her mountain home. Tama and Miaka went back to their world at that point, and then we all were separated. The dead celestials went on into the after life, and Taiitsukun said they had been reincarnated, and can no longer post on my blog.. That kind of pisses me off.

**Current mood:** Bitter sweet

_Comments:  
We'll, at least they finally get to be alive again, no da.  
-Chichiri_

_**Reply:** But now I can't talk to them! That's dumb._

_Ah, we can always try contacting them again. They are still warriors.  
-Chichiri_

_We're still around too!  
-Miaka_

_Yeah, I may be in another world, but I'm still alive.  
-Taka_

_**Reply:** But you don't count.

* * *

_  
By lying about five chapters, I mean I made an epilouge.

For the sake of reviews, however, I'm posting it either late today, or tomorrow morning, depending on how I feel.

But yay, I actually finished it! So review!!


	6. Epilouge

Epilouge! IT'S OVER!

* * *

**Post 14**

It's been about a three year since I've updated again.

Since that time, I've become the bandit leader again. Kouji is my right hand man, and it's a fun time, actually.

I've since visited my family. My sisters finally all found guys. Aidou even got married. She's due for her baby in the next three months.

It's rather weird. I feel like since everyone else went on, that I grew up a little.

Chichiri visits every once in awhile. He's traveling, but to where, I don't know. He stops here whenever he comes back. He stops in maybe three or four times a year, but we also catch up, and discuss our days as warriors.

Apparently he contacted Miaka and Taka. Yes, I realized he isn't Tamahome anymore. He's Taka, a man from another world.

They had a son. He's about two now. I'm actually rather happy for them! I knew they'd be together, but it's surprising when it actually happens.

At one point, about a year ago, when Chichiri visited, we decided to go to the capital together. We heard about a young child, maybe two or three himself now, who was a genius. He could read and write better than me! We meet him, and I'm sure I saw Chiriko's character reappear.

We visited Houki, and her son. Boushin is becoming a good ruler, but he doesn't really know us. He did ask us all kinds of things, and we mostly told him stories of his father, and how he really did meet his dad. We told him he probably will again, but he just won't recognize him.

Incidentally, after we left, a young girl and boy ran past us. The little girl literally picked the little boy up. The boy yelped, but when I looked at them, I saw Nuriko and Hotohori's characters appear. So Nuriko is finally a woman, and Hotohori finally has a free life.

We also heard of a young boy who had the powers to heal. We went to visit him in a neighboring town, and sure enough, it was Mitsukake. An older girl named Shouka was with him, and Chichiri recognized her parents. That was the baby Mitsukake gave his life for!

So we went back to the mountain, and I haven't really left much since.

I, however, think I may have finally found the girl of my dreams.

She's like Miaka, in some ways. Long hair, always smiling... Maybe I should settle down?

Anyways, I'm going to end this entry. But it's nice catching up sometimes.

**Current Mood: **Content

**Comments:**  
_None_

* * *

The girl had so much more description, and then I thought.. "Nah, too specific. Fangirls need their dreams too."  
Anyways, IT'S OVER! No more Tasuki Live Journals! Seriously!

Ahh, now what am I gonna write about..?

Anyways, comments are good. Reviews are good. Both are closely related. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!  
Tasuki: Yes! DO IT!


End file.
